


Coffee

by darkmus



Series: tumblr drabbles [5]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1987476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>alectoperdita asked: Mokuba and Rebecca, first date. :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alecto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alecto/gifts).



"Hey! I know you."

Rebecca glanced up from her phone and a look of recognition quickly grew on her face.

"Mokuba Kaiba," she smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm a student -- Comp Sci," he grinned. "You?"

"Oh, I'm getting my second PhD," she said matter-of-factly.

Mokuba whistled.

"Wow, you're making me look bad."

She giggled.

"So, how are you?" he asked.

"I'm good. You?"

"Good. You, uh... wanna grab a cup of coffee? Catch up?"

"That's not a euphemism for anything, right?" she teased.

Mokuba's ears turned pink.

"No, just... normal coffee," he finished lamely.

"Sure," she said, quickly checking her calendar. "Yeah, I've got some time to kill. There's a nice coffee shop off-campus. They have really good lattes."

"Great! Lets go."


End file.
